Optical coherence tomography (OCT) and scanning laser ophthalmoscopy (SLO) are cross-sectional, non-invasive imaging modalities, that have been developed for diverse areas of medical imaging. In ophthalmology, both have been used for imaging the retina, choroid and anterior segment of the eye and providing valuable clinical information on the eye's condition. Because the time a patient can maintain the eye in a fixed position is limited, tradeoffs between image resolution and the area covered in a scan have been required. In the past, ophthalmic imaging instruments using scanning modalities have typically enlarged the field-of-view by expanding the size of the optics and opto-mechanical elements, a strategy that incurs considerable cost. Attempts have also been made to expand the field-of-view by allowing the user to stitch together multiple fundus images in post processing (see for example i2k Retina™ DualAlign™ LLC, Clifton Park, N.Y.).